thefortfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Overview Fort Elder Drake is a vast and heavily fortified base which serves as a sanctuary for survivors who can conform to its military way of life, as well as its own city-state. Technology Modern industrial technology exists at Fort Elder Drake, though many of Fort Elder Drake's citizens may also wield supernatural abilities and/or magical prowess that aids in day-to-day activities.There is some very mildly "Sci-Fi" like technology, such as Bio Armor, Laser Weaponry (etc.), but the more expensive and powerful the technology is, the more likely you won't find it in use by anyone save for the Military. Society Fort Elder Drake is governed with a hierarchical model not unlike that of a modern Army/Navy/Air Force Base. Even in the most civilian areas, those with military ranks are considered to have the highest status and rate of deference, while those with the highest Officer ranks are regarded almost like Nobility, with the uppermost positions - like Captain, Commander and Head Commander - being regarded on-par to Royalty. As it governs not just on-duty activities, but also many off-duty activities, Rank is difficult to attain, and one's general attitudes, philosophies and behavior is a powerful consideration for whether or not they will see promotions, while those with Officer ranks and higher will generally be found to have more and more combat competency and overall power than their lower-ranked peers. This comes with a great degree of responsibility, though, as Officers are tasked with more and more responsibility both on-duty and off-duty, especially with regards to keeping the peace, dealing with troublemakers, and upholding the Laws of Fort Elder Drake. Housing Countless apartment complex-like structures, and barracks (for those within the Military and/or Police without families) exist on Fort Elder Drake. Officers have preferential treatment when it comes to on-base housing. Those with Executive-Tier Military Ranks generally live in Victorian Manors, Mansions or - in some cases - just really, really large houses that have been added onto to the point where they have become sprawling. Those in the uppermost ranks also generally own land of their own which they can designate for whatever purposes they want, so long as said purposes are in compliance with the Law. Locations * Fort Elder Drake ** Commander's Office ** Xing's Supernatural Office ** Mess Hall ** Ninja Training Area ** Training Grounds ** Armory ** Sleeping Quarters ** The Forge ** P.O.W. Camp *** Military Compound **** Advanced Training Facility ***** Group Training Chambers ***** Solo Training Chambers * Civilian Post ** Residential District *** Feahi's Mansion *** Quill's Mansion *** VonMitternacht Estates ** Shopping District Story Arcs The story unfolds as the authors write the stories. Here, events will be separated into "Chapters" based upon the events between timeskips, and/or every so many months in real-time. Arc One - "''This is Fort Elder Drake"'' We learn that Fort Elder Drake is a powerful military base-like territory that is run with a Military hierarchical system, and operates under Martial Law. Everyone within Fort Elder Drake (Or "Fort E-D", as some call it) serves a role based upon their aptitudes and proficiencies. Those with an aptitude for combat, especially those with special/supernatural abilities and/or powers, are generally enlisted into the Military or Special Police Force. For those with abilities, joining the Military is compulsory rather than voluntary, though the option is presented to them in the form of a personal choice. In Arc One, we have learned that the Head Commander, and thereby Commander-in-Chief, of Fort Elder Drake is Quill Bael, whose Second-in-Command is Commander Maximillion VonMitternacht. Together (and individually) they command the various operations within Fort Elder Drake, including the training and delegating of tasks to the Soldiers, Police, Military Officers, and more. Other individuals serve under them, some even from other worlds and/or dimensions, with diverse backgrounds and abilities. A little bit of some of their stories is told, though there is still we don't yet know about others. Arc Two Coming Soon... Arc Three Coming Soon... Arc Four Coming Soon... Arc Five Coming Soon... Arc Six Coming Soon... Arc Seven Coming Soon... Arc Eight Coming Soon... Category:Locations Category:Territories